Switzerland College
First Appearance The Switzerland College is a location where most DYOMers attended to get an education of DYOM. = This is one the first locations shown during "Dario102" and is basically the main setting of the whole MP. Lots of students love the environment but some students hate this school. Dario is one of them. Classes There are two known classes of the College: Main Class: This is the class where students report to at the beginning of the day, and get taught lessons on DYOM and history behind it. This is also where exams take place, and where the infamous "WTF I got F with 2 minuses" originated from. The joke was created by LauTS aka Laurcube. DYOM Class: This is the classroom where students go to create their DYOM Mission pack projects. A lot of craziness gets done here and Dario tends to sit next to Nicolas all the time. He even insulted his classmates' Mission Packs. To pass the class, the students must create a 5 Star worthy of a Mission Pack. But that's difficult because of Dario's constant actions, the classmates wants to make joke-cancer diss MPs. Hallway: Not much is shown, just your generic Hallway. Staff There are 5 known staff members of the Switzerland College: ] Commie Ass Teacher Story During the first events of "Dario102" the students had "Teacher" to teach them the ways of DYOM. The Teacher was also the first one to give Dario an "F- -" and gave everyone else an "A" but another student: Jacob, a "B" Dario had a dream where he had to save Nicolas from Kim Jong Wah's minions and one of those minions was "Teacher" While Dario was getting more power with Nicolas and his Rooby clones, Teacher confronted him and told him to get back to school so he can fail him. Dario refused and destroyed Teacher with an RPG. Dario then responded "Now you get an F with 2 minuses" then Nicolas proceeded to step on Teacher's skull, which then killing him. With the death of Teacher, once Dario102 School Stories started, Rudy took his place, and continues to share the lesson of DYOM with his class. As the MP went on, One of Dario's men, Percus, planted explosives in the Switzerland College which then led the University in ruins. Killing Rudy, and severely injuring Walter. It is unknown what happened to DYOM Teacher, it is either assumed that he was either in the building with Rudy overnight, or left San Andreas after the tragedy. With the University in ruins, it is unknown if the students has to attend a different school, or wait until it is completely rebuilt. Dario Stories 3 In Dario Stories 3, which takes place in another universe just like Dario Wars. In that universe Teacher allies himself with Tong Wah after to defeat Dario but they later split up because Teacher was too communist. And that's where the name Commie ass Teacher comes from. It was first said by Dario and then by Nicolas. Teacher later vows to destroy Dario and his followers. Alone, he takes over a part of Idlewood, killing around 40 of Dario's followers. He also formed the DYOM Communist Alliance HQ in the same building in which he killed all those men. Trivia * Jesus was once spotted here but nobody knew it was him. The Destruction of the College The College was destroyed by multiple explosions caused by Percus on the orders of Dario in the mission "College Boom". The explosion killed Spyderblack66, who was in front of it at the time, it also killed Rudy who was inside. The only survivor of the attack was Walter, who was outside next to Spyder and was trasported to the hospital by TongWah and NeonGamer. and Spyderblack66.'']] Category:Important Locations Category:Locations